


Building our Kingdom

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, Caring, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: Carlos didn't know what to do...his shift hadn't gone as expected. Hell, this whole year really hadn't all things considered. He'd normally reach out to Michelle, get her to patch him up, stitch up his arm and check his ribs. But, she wasn't an option any more. Thankfully for him, his boyfriend isn't a half bad medic himself...Carlos Reyes Week Day Two (“I’ll always be here for you.” + romance)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Building our Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalstrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalstrand/gifts).



> This was written for day two of the Carlos Reyes Week for the prompt “I’ll always be here for you.” + romance. I apologize for any typos...I wrote this after a nonstop work day (I had one break). I'll try to go back and edit tomorrow if I get the chance. Thanks to Karen for listening to my brainstorming earlier. Hope this doesn't disappoint!

Blood dripped onto the leather of his seats. He sighed deeply, regretting that he didn’t take the patrol car home instead. Or, you know, go over to the ER after everything. He shook off that thought. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to bother the overtaxed nurses and doctors for something so small. It was small. It was just a cut.

_A cut dripping blood into his car…_

Carlosshifted and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. It hurt. He felt the twinge go through his ribs where he’d been hit earlier.

_Everything hurt…_

His partner from earlier had tried to get him to go get checked out, but it didn’t feel that bad then. He’d been running on adrenaline earlier.

He’d been called out to an incident at one of the local shops across town. It wasn’t supposed to be that big of a deal. And at first, it wasn’t A few customers had gotten into an argument. One had apparently doubled back and gotten in the others space, ignoring the arrows the managers had placed on the ground to assist with social distancing. One thing had led to another and the pair had decided to forgo any attempt at the social distancing they were originally yelling about to fight it out…

Somehow that ended with Carlos attempting to break it up…only to end up knocked into a display shelf and tumbling over random merchandise and displays…

Carlos turned onto his road. He glanced down at his arm. He’d gotten it snagged on a sharp edge of the shelves and hadn’t noticed it until he’d driven the customer turned assailant back to the station. His partner for the day pointed it out. He didn’t think much of it. It was just a scratch. Nothing to bother anyone with. It was fine…

Except he was bleeding all over his car and the seatbelt was digging into ribs he didn’t know had been hurt.

He groaned as he hit the edge of his driveway and pulled up. The slight curb jarred his body, doing nothing to help with the growing anxiety. He put his car into park and slowly undid his seatbelt. It hurt. That seemed to be the only thing he could think about. He’d had bruised ribs before. He knew what to expect.

_He just wasn’t used to dealing with them solely on his own._

He bit his lip and picked up his phone. A part of him itched to text Michelle, to ask her to come over and help patch him up. Like she always did. Like she did since he was twenty years old and was dealing with his worst college party hangover alongside Iris. Michelle had rolled her eyes at the pair but set them up with plenty of liquids and painkillers. She had hung out at his apartment the whole night, comforting him and talking him through the worst of it.

That would be the first of many nights taking care of him, patching him up. Be it hangovers from one too many shots of tequila. Grief over Iris. Bruises from the academy and job. Whatever the ailment. She was there. She’d pick up on the second ring and come running within the hour, bringing whatever supplies was needed. He was convinced she somehow had an endless supply of bandaids, ice packs, chocolates, and sometimes even more tequila depending on the night.

But…

Michelle was taking some time to figure out her new vocation. She was learning her new role, working with the population of people she so loved and wanted to help.

But, that meant she was taking some time to herself. At first, she said she didn’t want to risk possibly exposing Carlos to COVID. She had talked for hours about her concerns. About how the lack of sanitizing and mask products made the job all the more important…but also riskier. She had made the decision to not see her mother due to her age and the risks. And…she had told Carlos she didn’t want to add to his possible exposure. Given that he was definitely not planning to quarantine from TK. Whose father had lung cancer…

While he understood, he couldn’t help but miss her on a good day.

And today did not seem to be turning out to be a good day.

He sighed again and slowly got out of the car. It hurt. Which he was starting to expect with every movement at this point. Hell, he was even beginning to question if his ribs were more than just bruised.

_God he wished Michelle could come check…_

He bit his lip and tried to stop those thoughts. It wasn’t fair. None of it. Not really.

He shuffled his way out of the driveway and up to his front porch. He would normally kick off his boots and leave them on the front porch, but he wasn’t sure he could bend down to untie them without face planting now that he was up and moving.

“This is great,” he mumbled to himself. He all but glared at his steps up to his porch. This day really wasn’t going how he had hoped.

He somehow managed to get up and onto the porch. He managed to unlock the door without dripping too much blood onto his porch. Some, but at least not a ton. He’d have to remember to clean it up later.

He could deal with things later.

He slunk into the living room, eternally grateful in that moment to have a small, one story house. It would at least make things somewhat easier.

Carlos went about trying to get out of his boots but found it too hard to do while standing. HIs ribs protested the actions and it just wasn’t working. He decided to try laying on his bed and seeing if that would help.

Ultimately, it didn’t. His ribs ached and cried out at every attempt. He gave up, instead, opting to unbutton his uniform and get it off.

“Shit,” he gasped as the pain shot through him. He cursed again when he realized he was still he wearing a black undershirt. He gave up, opting to fall back against his pillows and take a few steadying breathes. He let his arm settle on his chest, trying to not to get any blood on his comforter.

_It all just sucked…_

Just when he thought things couldn’t feel worse, couldn’t feel more frustrating, he heard the front door open.

_He forgot to lock it behind him…_

He started to grow worried, knowing he wasn’t in much of a shape to deal with any intruders. However, before he could worry for long, he heard a familiar, albeit panicked, voice from the living room.

“Carlos? Are you in here? Are you okay?”

_TK…_

Carlos let his head fall back against the pillow. He had forgotten that his boyfriend was supposed to come over for dinner. A nice, romantic dinner.

_This day…_

“Babe?” TK called again. Carlos could make out what sounded like TK tripping over tripping over the rug and cursing to himself. “Are you here? I saw blood on the porch and—“

“Bedroom,” Carlos called out with a sigh.

More fumbling and bumping sounds echoed before TK appeared in the doorway. He was dressed up a little, wearing tight button up and nicer jeans. He looked amazing. Carlos on the other hand…well he felt like he looked a mess.

“Hey,” TK greeted, slipping into the room.

“Hi,” Carlos groaned. “We were supposed to have a date night.”

“I’m not worried about that.” TK sat down on the opposite edge of the bed. “What’s wrong? I saw blood and—oh.” TK’s eyes settled on Carlos’s arm. “Wow. What happened here?” He felt TK life his arm away from where he had let it settle on his chest.

“Some idiot at The Market Place didn’t understand social distancing….”

“How does that equal you needing stitches?” TK asked, trying to hide any amusement in his voice. He stood and walked away to the bathroom. Carlos managed to sit up some while he was away. He returned a moment later with a wet washcloth.

“Two customers got into because one of them wasn’t following those arrows on the ground or something. I don’t know.” He rubbed his hand over his face whileTK started cleaning him injured arm. “Got called in to break it up. One of them pushed me into the display shelf.”

“It looks like it did a number on you.” TK leaned in close to inspect the wound. “You may not need stitches, but this definitely needs cleaned and bandaged. Stitches would help but—“

“I really don’t want to go to the ER.”

TK shook his head. “How did I know you were going to say that?”

“Like you’d be any better.” Carlos offered him a small smile at that. “I mean, didn’t you only go to the ER when you busted your stitches because your dad forced you into the bus?”

“I would have gone.” Carlos raised an eyebrow at that. “Maybe…”

“Doubtful,” Carlos teased.

“You really want to have this argument right now?”  
  
Carlos groaned. “I didn’t notice it until I was leaving the station. Alex noticed it and by that time…I just wanted to go home and not deal with anyone else.”

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“My ribs don’t feel great.” Carlos gave him a regretful look. “I didn’t notice til I was in the car.”

TK softened. “Seatbelt?”

“Hurt like a bitch when I hit a pothole.”

“Okay…here’s what we are going to do. Let’s get you up and into the bathroom. I may be able to use some New Skin on that cut to get it to stop bleeding.”

“I don’t think I have any,” Carlos groaned, allowing TK to help him up nonetheless. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

TK helped him stand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips once he was up. “Good thing I restocked your first aid kit when the pandemic started.”

“You what?”

TK laughed at his boyfriend’s shock. “Don’t look so surprised. I wanted to make sure we had things just in case. I mean, I hate hospitals on a good day. And well…”

“Thing aren’t too good right now,” Carlos finished. He leaned forward and gave TK a grateful kiss in return. “Thank you.”

TK smiled. “Come on. Let’s get you into the bathroom and I’ll check your ribs too. If they’re broken…I make no promises on not packing your ass up and taking you in.”

“I think they are just bruised.”

“Think?” TK pushed him to sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

“Yes?”

“Carlos—“

“I really didn’t think it was that hard of a hit.”

TK huffed out a breath. He didn’t argue any more. He just set to work. He pulled up Carlos’s shirt and helped him out of his work boots and pants. Once he was down to just his boxers, both men gasped at the already bruising skin along his ribs.

“That looks like it was a hard hit.” TK gave him a look, squatting down so that he was in between Carlos’s legs and eye level with his ribs. “This is going to probably suck. But I need to check for any fractures.” He let his hands settle against Carlos’s sides gently. “How the hell would you have checked yourself? It’s not easy to know on yourself like that.” He started to prod and push around the bruised skins, feeling the bones underneath with skilled hands.

“I don’t know…” He looked away.

TK stilled his movements, letting his fingers gently rub soothingly at his sides. “What’s going on? It feels like there is something you aren’t saying.”

Carlos sighed. “It’s dumb.”

“I doubt that.”

Carlos met his gaze. “I would normally call Michelle. Let her come bandage me up and check. Not waste an ER trip for this. But…” He trailed off.

“She’s not really an option right now.”

Carlos closed his eyes and shook his head. “I hadn’t really figured out an option yet.”

TK mimicked Carlos’s sigh. “Well, wanting to avoid the ER during a pandemic. Not noticing things with adrenaline of a call. And wanting your friend who always helped in the past. None of that is dumb.” He stood up and sat beside Carlos on the bathtub. “But…it was pretty dumb to think you could do all this on your own when you have a boyfriend who is also a trained field medic…”

Carlos blushed at that. “Ty, this had nothing to do with not trusting you and—“

“I know.” TK sounded genuine. So unlike how he was during those initial months of their relationship with all the anxiety and fears. “I didn’t think you were. I’m not an EMT. It’s easy to forget. But I can do in a pinch. And think this qualifies as that. So, let me help? Please?”

Carlos twisted, ignoring the pain in his ribs, so that he could give TK another give. “Thank you.”

TK smiled and got back to work. He disinfected and applied the liquid stitches to the cuts. He declared that Carlos did indeed have bruised ribs, but that they did not feel broken. They would continue to monitor and make the call on the ER if needed. TK helped him into new pajamas and ushered him back into the bedroom.

“Go ahead and lay down.” He ducked out of the room for a minute and returned with ice packs from the kitchen. “Let’s get these on your ribs to help with the bruising at least.”

Carlos reached out, capturing TK’s hand in his and squeezing it. “Thank you. For all of this.” He pressed TK’s hand to his lips. “I’m sorry I didn’t just call you to begin with. I just got stuck in my head and have been missing Michelle.”

“I get it.” TK squeezed his hand in return. He let himself sit down beside Carlos on the bed. “I know you miss her. I know it’s been hard to not see her. I can’t imagine. I mean, I work with my friends and family. So I haven’t really had to deal with not seeing my people like you. I can’t imagine what it’s felt like.” Carlos sank into the pillows at that. “But, I just, I want you to know…I’ll always be there for you. For this. For whatever.” He bit his lip. “I think I really love you.”

Carlos’s eyes widened at that. They hadn’t said that to each other. He had felt it for awhile now. Probably since TK had been shot. But he was biding his time. Letting the other man lead. And here they were.

“I love you too.” Carlos gave him a wide smile at that and tugged on him to lay down. “Come here, Ty.”

TK let out an anxious laugh. “Yeah. Yeah I can do that.” He toed off his shoes and shifted so that he was beside Carlos on the bed. He nestled into the blankets and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

Carlos thought about it for a moment. He had been earlier. He had felt like shit thinking about everything on the drive over. But now…

“I don’t know. If I had known that was what it took to get you to say I love you, maybe I would have told Michelle to stop patching me up before quarantine.”

“You’re awful,” TK groaned. “But…you gotta admit I’m better than Michelle.”

“Oh yeah?” Carlos quirked an eyebrow, curious to see where TK was going.

“Yeah. I mean, who else is going to patch you up and then do this.” He moved so that he was carefully leaning on top of Carlos, keeping his weight on his arms and off Carlos’s battered body. With care, he leant down and gave Carlos a deep, passionate kiss.

“Yeah, no, Michelle never would do that,” Carlos said breathlessly once they parted, earning a laugh from TK. “I think. I could get used to this.”

“Just try not to get hurt too often,” TK added, settling back down beside Carlos. “Because I can think of lots of other ways we could spend our time…”

“Is that so?”

“You have to rest up first and then we can see where things go.” TK gave him a smirk at that.

Oh yeah…Carlos could get used to having TK help him out. Even if he did miss Michelle, TK was something he had never known he needed. He could get very used to this.

The two settled in for the night, laying close and taking comfort in the moment. It was enough.


End file.
